Various apparatus are used to galvanize electrically conductive materials on surfaces of workpieces, for example printed circuit boards. To galvanize printed circuit boards, electrically conductive surfaces are applied to an insulating substrate. Frequently, it is desirable to increase the thickness of the electrically conductive surfaces to provide thicker conductive tracks. Conventional apparatus for galvanizing printed circuit boards (PCBs) utilize immersion baths, in which the PCBs are secured to carriers or frames and then immersed, longitudinally, in the respective processing bath. The processing is by batches. In processing by immersion, for example by insertion vertically into a bath tub or vessel, the relative movement between electrolyte and the substrates or workpieces is small, so that comparatively long exposure times are required. For example, in order to deposit a layer of 30 micrometers of copper on a conductive track, utilizing the customary current density of about 2.5 A/dm.sup.2 , requires about one hour. The method is in batches, that is, non-continuous. It is, therefore, comparatively difficult to introduce such a galvanizing bath step into a continuous production process. The thickness of the resulting copper layer is not always satisfactory, and reproducible results in such an immersion bath galvanizing process are difficult to obtain.